What If?
by thelostblogger
Summary: One shot that takes off where the season finale ends. R&R.


**Alright, so this is my first attempt at a one shot. This is how I wish the season would have ended, but unfortunately it didn't, bummer I know. Anway, read and review so I can know what you thought. I'd also like to thank my beta, hollowmeadow.**

**Side note: I don't own Greek or any of the characters.**

* * *

Cappie sat alone on the roof above the Kappa Tau house, the end of the world party raging below him. He let his breath out and stared off into the night, his thoughts only being jogged by Ashleigh's appearance in the window as she made her way to sit beside him. He looked away from her, taking a drink from the plastic cup he held in his hands, not wanting to talk about the night's earlier events. They sat there in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the music playing beneath them, their breaths visible in front of them in the cool night air.

Ashleigh was the first to get up the nerve to speak, "So Casey broke up with Max." Cappie turned to look at her, not expecting her to say this.

He thought for a moment before finally saying the only thing he could think of at the time, "I see."

Ashleigh rolled her eyes at him, "Because of you," He shut his eyes and looked away, wishing she'd just drop the subject. "She's going to break up with the next guy because of you, and the guy after that. She's going to keep doing it, because for some odd reason, you're the one she's supposed to be with." Cappie looked up, licking his lips as he thought about everything she just said, focusing on nothing but the night sky in front of him. As he sat there thinking, Beaver's voice rang through the music.

"Okay everyone it's almost midnight, let the countdown to the end of the world begin." With that everyone else at the party joined in with Beaver as they counted down from ten.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six."_

Ashleigh took the opportunity to ask Cappie the question she knew would get him thinking, "It's the end of the world Cappie, what are you going to do?" He listened to her, turning away to stare ahead again as his brain ran one-hundred miles an hour thinking.

"_Three, two, one," _The group below them erupted into noise as Ashleigh made her way back through the window to go back to the party. Cappie ran his hand over his face in frustration from everything that had happened during their end of the world party. He stood up making his way into his bedroom through the window and shut his bedroom door. He sat on the edge of his bed and began thinking again about Casey. Casey was always on his mind and he had tried with everything he had in him to try and forget her, but for some reason he was always drawn back. He thought back to the day with the float when the truck broke down and she managed to forget about her auto club membership and called him instead.

He got up, heading towards the door to go talk to her but stopping when his hand was on the doorknob and turning around, hitting the wall in frustration causing the picture hanging there to fall off, the glass shattering as it hit the ground. He bent over picking up the frame and setting it on his desk before bending back over to pick up the large pieces of glass sitting on the ground; he glanced up, noticing something that looked like paper sitting next to the large rubber plant sitting in the corner of the room. He stood up, stepping over the glass and grabbed the mystery paper and flipped it over, a picture of him and Casey from freshman year, causing his mind to jump back to yet another memory.

_He and Casey had spent the whole day together and Casey had her camera out every so often and she had taken a picture of her kissing his cheek all in good humor. She had printed it and begged him to put it up until he caved and taped it to his wall._

He folded the picture up and stuck it in his pocket before going back over to the door and taking the stairs two at a time knowing where he wanted to go and hoping that's where his feet were taking him. He stopped in the driveway of the ZBZ house, thinking about everything one last time before following his heart and ignoring his mind.

Casey sat on the bottom of the stairs, flipping Max's lavaliere over in her fingers thinking about what had happened with her and Cappie in the closet earlier that night.

_Casey walked into the ZBZ house, Beaver walking right up to her as she did._

"_Oh, hey Casey."_

"_Hey uhm, is Cappie around?"_

"_Yeah," He pointed in the direction of the closet and Casey marched over, reaching the closet just as Cappie came out. She pushed him back in the closet and he looked down at her confused. _

"_You've been avoiding me," She put her hands behind his neck and started kissing him with passion she hadn't felt in a while. For a few seconds Cappie went along with her before he pulled back and looked at her._

"_What are you doing?" His voice was husky as she looked up at him._

"_Just wait, something, something happened. I almost died, because of that manhole," They both laughed momentarily at the mention of the word manhole, "and that's a funny word. But almost dying in that manhole made me realize I could die at any time. I could slip in the shower and, "She paused taking a deep breath, "I've been waiting, all this time, to feel the way with Max what I've always felt with you, and if it's the end of the world, I want to be with you." Silence fell over them as Cappie absorbed what she just said._

"_Max is a great guy,"_

"_I know, that's what makes this so hard, I don't want to hurt him,"_

"_Then don't, don't ruin things with Max because of some fleeting thought."_

"_This isn't some fleeting thought, this is what I really feel, I finally have some clarity."_

"_You think it's clarity but it's not, it's a post somatic stress reaction and it'll wear off, and you'll regret coming to see me tonight." _

_Casey shook her head, "No I won't."_

"_You'll remember that I'm a childish, lazy, unreliable, unpredictable, unambitious frat guy who's let you down before, and that's why we didn't work."_

_Casey looked at him, verging on tears as she licked her lips, "You don't even want to try?"_

_Cappie looked up before looking back down at her, "The world isn't going to end tonight okay?" Casey turned around and walked out of the closet without waiting for another word._

Casey was yanked from her thoughts when the doorbell rang through the silent house. She stood up walking numbly to the door, the memory vivid in her mind. She pulled the door open, "What are you doing here?"

They looked at each other in silence as Casey backed up letting Cappie into the ZBZ house. He stood with his back to her before turning around and looking at her.

"Ashleigh said something to me earlier and it really got me thinking. Maybe tonight isn't the end of the world, but what if it was? If there was anyone in this world that I would want to be with during the end of the world, it would be you." Casey looked at him from where she stood by the door, having not moved since he had arrived.

"Really?" He nodded and she couldn't help but let her smile flood her face. She walked over to where he stood and for the second time that night, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; this time, savoring the way his lips felt against hers, the feel of his arms around her waist. She pulled back, looking into his baby blue eyes before smiling and kissing him once again.


End file.
